1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction of a gas fired water heater having a plurality of flue tubes extending between the opposite heads of the tank and to the method of manufacturing the tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional gas water heater, the flue tubes are welded directly to the bottom and top heads of the tank. The high temperatures produced when the glass lined flue tubes, tank heads and bottoms and tank shells are welded together can cause the corrosion-protective glass-lining surfaces to chip and crack, exposing the bare steel underneath. Such flaws in the glass-lining surface often lead to premature tank failure.
The object of the present invention is to provide a water heater construction and method of manufacture wherein the problem of cracking of the glass lining due to weld heat and accompanying stresses in the various joint, radius and adjoining areas is substantially eliminated.